Fireworks
by RainingLullaby
Summary: What will a love struck Danny do when he is forced to spend Fourth of July weekend with his family at Vlad's mansion. This normally wouldn't be a problem, but Danny's affections are for a certain pompous billionaire.


Hey there everybody! Here is a oneshot that I just HAD to write. It is dedicated to Nekonikki08, I am her beta and she is an AMAZING writer. Go check out her work! This is DannyxVlad slash. If you don't like it, then don't read it. You have been warned so don't complain.

P.S. I don't own Danny Phantom and if I did obviously it wouldn't be a kids show anymore :P.

Enjoy!

* * *

This was not supposed to happen _at all. _Yet, here he was in the RV with the rest of his family on their way to Vlad's mansion in Wisconsin. Danny had argued and fought about going. Making up excuses here and there. Not that it helped. He was only seventeen and couldn't do what he wanted. His dad had also been adamant about them all going to visit and spend some time with the V-man. Sighing, he laid his head against the window.

It was only Friday morning and they were spending the whole weekend there. All of this because Vlad had to go and invite them for Fourth of July weekend. Danny sighed again; it's not that he didn't want to go because he hated Vlad. It was actually the opposite. The teenager was in love with the man and spending the whole weekend in close proximity was not a good thing. He was sure he would either go crazy or his heart would burst from all of its frantic beating. Nobody knew he loved Vlad. Not even Sam or Tucker. Danny had intended to keep it a secret from everybody, even Vlad himself. The way this weekend was starting he wasn't so sure that would happen. Someone was bound to find out. Knowing his luck it was going to be Vlad. Stomach twisting in tight knots at just the thought of Vlad knowing sent Danny into a panic. Great, he was getting nervous already.

Instead of worrying himself sick, Danny just decided to get some sleep. They had left only an hour ago and still had a few more hours ahead of them. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift to other things, anything but Vlad. Slowly his consciousness slipped as sleep overtook him.

Jazz woke him when they had arrived. Groaning, he sat up as the mansion loomed overhead. Grabbing their bags, they made their way to the door. Jack grabbed the doorknocker and practically carved a dent in the wood with his knocking. A butler opened the door with a slight horrific look on his face. Danny thought it was funny, but felt bad for the guy. The butler stepped aside allowing them to walk in. The teenager making sure he was in the back. Vlad walked towards them from right hallway smiling.

"Jack, Maddie! So good to see you!" Vlad said. Danny was surprised. There was no double meaning in his greeting that there used to be. No hint of love or hatred for either of his parents. When did that happen, Danny wondered. Once he had figured out his feelings for the older halfa Danny had avoided Vlad like the plague. Even when they did see each other it was no more than for a few minutes.

After hugging his parents Vlad addressed his sister. "Jasmine, I hope you are doing well? How is college going?" Danny started panicking. He was talking to each person taking his time. What was he going to do when Vlad go to him?

"Yes, it's going great. Thanks for asking!" Jazz eagerly replied. Danny took this time to look everywhere _but_ at Vlad. Maybe if he didn't acknowledge him Vlad would just go away.

"No, problem my dear." Vlad offered a smile. Then he turned to Danny. The halfa tried to swallow past the lump in his throat, but that didn't seem to be happening. So, he just stared at the floor instead, everything would be fine that way.

"Daniel, and how are you my boy?" It was fine, until Vlad went and put his arm on Danny's shoulders. The contact sent a shiver up his spine and his stomach turn to butterflies. Heat flooded his face as he slipped away from the older man's touch.

Stuttering, he made up an excuse. "G-Great..I'm j-just going to…um, go and look a-around…" Danny trailed off as dropped his bag and hurried away from his family and Vlad. He heard them talking and someone say his name, but he didn't care. It took all of his will power to not run. Once he was out of view that was a different story. Running to the end of the hall he then took the flight of stairs up to the second floor. He ran half way down that hall before stopping. Leaning against the wall, he tried to catch his breath and slow down his breathing. They hadn't been here even five minutes and he was already a mess. He slid down the wall and pulled his knees up to his chest. This was just great; he had to find a way to leave. There was no way he was staying all weekend.

His thoughts were interrupted when a soft voice called his name. "Danny? Danny, are you okay?" It was Jazz. His sister was way to perceptive to not notice what was happening. She was bound to figure it out sooner or later. At least it wasn't Vlad who came looking for him.

Taking a deep breath, Danny looked at his sister. "Yeah, I'm fine." He offered her a smile. She wasn't buying it, but she didn't say anything else about it. Offering her hand, she helped her brother up.

"Okay, well, Vlad just showed us our rooms. Yours is next to mine. I already put your bag in there. Lunch is bei-"

Danny cut her off. "I'm not hungry Jazz. Can you just show me my room?"

She eyed him, but once again said nothing. "Sure, it's on the first floor." Jazz leading the way to his room, Danny followed his sister through the mansion. She kept glancing at him, as if she wanted to say something, but never did. Rolling his eyes, he just ignored her. He couldn't deal with her psyche analysis right now.

Jazz stopped in front of a door near the end of the first floor hallway. "Well, here you go." She pointed to the room he would be staying in for the weekend.

"Thanks, I'll see you later…" Danny went to turn the doorknob when she grabbed his wrist. He looked at his sister, waiting for her to say why she had stopped him.

"Danny, I'm here for you. You can always tell me anything little brother," she looked at him worriedly. Sighing inwardly, he turned to her.

"Jazz, I'm fine, really. There's nothing for you to worry about, okay? If I need help you will be the first one I go to." She still looked concerned, but somewhat satisfied. Turning around he opened the door and walked into the room, making sure to quickly shut the door behind him. Walking over to the bed, he plopped himself down on the expensive material.

What was he supposed to do? He had fought tooth and nail to not come here; there was no chance in hell he was leaving. His parents wouldn't let him stay in his room all weekend either. Avoiding Vlad would be the best bet, but also impossible. Maybe if he just acted mean to the man? That might work if he could keep himself from blushing. Groaning, Danny kicked off his shoes and rolled under the covers. Taking a nap might help clear his head. He didn't get much sleep last night and the nap in the RV was filled with strange dreams, all about Vlad.

Danny woke up about two hours later when his phone buzzed from a text message. He was just going to ignore it until he glanced at the clock and saw the time. Yawning he grabbed his phone from his pocket. Not knowing the number he looked at the text anyway and abruptly sat up.

_Daniel, it is not very considerate to sleep while the rest of your family is spending time together. Perhaps it is time to wake up? We are in the bowling ally-Vlad_

It was from Vlad. Danny's heart pounded in his chest. How did he know his phone number? Why hadn't he just sent the butler to wake him up? Danny shook his head getting rid of the thoughts. It was just a text; he shouldn't be getting so excited over a _text_. He threw the covers off and hopped out of bed. Slipping his shoes on he made his way to the bowling ally. His family had been here enough times they all knew where the main rooms were; like the bowling ally, the theater, dinning room and what not. Reaching the doors in no time, Danny tried to stall a little longer, shuffling his feet. He knew it wouldn't work; Vlad had heightened hearing like he did. Vlad knew he was there. Taking a deep breath he walked into Vlad's bowling ally.

Of course, Vlad was the first to notice him. "Ah Daniel, so nice of you to join us," Vlad smirked.

"Danny-boy! Come be on my team, Vladdie isn't taking it easy on me!" Jack exclaimed. Grateful to move farther away from Vlad, Danny eagerly took a seat next to his dad. His mom and sister were playing against each other in the lane next to theirs. Vlad started a new game and motioned for Danny to go first. All throughout the game he couldn't concentrate, not with Vlad looking at him. The more gutter balls he got the more the man starred at him. Which caused him to get even more gutter balls. It was just a terrible cycle.

The teams switched around a few times as they played. Danny was always relived when he didn't end up with Vlad. Even then, it was hard to escape the looks the older halfa was giving him. They ended up bowling until dinner. As they made their way to the dinning room, Danny made sure he never walked near Vlad. Luckily he had started talking to Jazz and was paying no attention to him. A small flame of jealousy sparked. He wanted Vlad to talk to him, but he knew he couldn't let that happen. It was too risky; he might give his feelings away. The flame disappeared as quickly as it had come as sadness swept over Danny. He was an absolute mess and it wasn't going to get better until they left. That wasn't for two more days.

The next day the sun was shining hot and bright onto them. It was the afternoon and they were all swimming in Vlad's massive pool. Who's ever idea this was, Danny officially hated. He couldn't stop staring at Vlad. The way the water gleamed in his silver hair; his muscular chest. Danny shook his head hard. He had to stop letting those thoughts into his head. It definitely didn't help after what happened last night.

After dinner it was decided they were going to watch a movie in the billionaire's personal theater. Despite how hard he tried, Danny still wound up sitting next to Vlad. In the dark, on a love seat. Perfect. He moved as far away on the couch as he could and tried to pay attention to the movie. During the previews Vlad raised an eyebrow at Danny and said, "I'm not going to bite, little badger. You don't have to sit all the way over there." It was a bad idea and Danny should have just gotten up and sat on the floor at that point. Instead he went and did something stupid and actually scooted closer to Vlad. That part wasn't so bad, but Danny had fallen asleep at some point. When he woke up there was about five minutes left of the movie and he was on Vlad's lap. Not only had he fallen asleep, but he also somehow ended up on _Vlad's lap_. He had mumbled an apology and practically jumped to the other side of the couch. His heartbeat was fast and he tried to calm his breathing. Vlad had just smirked at him.

Water rushed around Danny as he was pushed underwater. He broke the surface coughing and glared at who had shoved him underwater. Groaning he turned to swim away from Vlad. The man grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. The were face-to-face and rather close at that. He tried to move away, but it didn't really work. Vlad had an iron grip on him. A blush started heating up Danny's face. "What do you want fruitloop?" Danny managed to choke out relatively normal. It was hard when that handsome face was in his. Deep blue eyes searching his ice blue ones. His heart started pumping faster and he tried to keep his breathing normal.

Vlad smiled and it felt as if his heart was going to stop. "I am just wondering, little badger, why you have been avoiding me but also starring at me? Care to explain?"

He knew. Vlad knew Danny had been starring at him. This wasn't good. At this rate the man was going to find out his feelings. That couldn't happen.

"It's nothing, now let go." Danny tried to shove him away. It didn't work; instead Vlad pulled him closer. His heartbeat skyrocketed, as they were almost flush against each other. Vlad leaned down and whispered in Danny's ear causing shivers to race up and down his spine.

"If you don't tell me the truth, you will have to be punished for lying," Vlad threatened. Danny couldn't swallow past the lump in his throat to say anything. So he just shook his head. "Very well then." Danny closed his eyes in anticipation, but nothing happened. Vlad just moved away to talk to Jack. Confusion swept through him. Didn't Vlad say he was going to punish him? Why did he just leave? Vlad was not one to leave threats unfinished. Unless, he was going to wait until later? Danny groaned and got out of the pool. He couldn't take much more of this. He walked over to his sister who was laying out reading. Sitting down next to her he wrapped his towel around himself.

Jazz put down her book and looked at him. "Danny, I meant what I said, you can tell me anything. I will always listen." Could he tell his sister? No, she wouldn't understand. Plus she would say Vlad is all wrong for him and he needs to choose someone more suitable. None of that matters if Vlad doesn't love him back.

Danny just shook his head. "It's fine Jazz. You wouldn't understand anyway." It looked like she wanted to say more, but she just picked her book back up. He was glad she didn't push it, he wasn't in the mood. Lying on his back, he let the sun beat down on him. They still had the barbeque and fireworks tonight. Tomorrow they would be leaving and Danny couldn't wait.

The sun was almost set when they decided to start heading out to do the fireworks. Sitting in the grass Danny placed his chin on his knees. His parents were setting up the fireworks while Jazz was lighting some sparklers. He watched as she handed their dad a lit one and then Vlad two that were unlit. Danny raised his head as Vlad walked towards him. He knelt in front of Danny and made sure his parents were occupied. Vlad used his ghost powers to light the sparklers and handed one to Danny. All he could do was stare at the older halfa. The glow the sparklers cast lit up Vlad's face. He was so beautiful and Danny couldn't let him know his feelings. Tears threatened to well up so he just stared at the sparklers instead.

"Daniel," Vlad said, but the way he said it was…strange. It caused Danny to snap his eyes up to meet the older halfa. The sparklers were at almost at their end and were dying down. Vlad leaned closer to him. His heartbeat sped up and his breath hitched. The sparklers went out as they got breathtakingly close. Their noses were almost touching. Danny closed his eyes. Then Vlad flicked him on the forehead. His eyes snapped open in surprise. Vlad smiled and then stood up.

"I did tell you, you would have to be punished for lying did I not? That was your punishment," Vlad explained. Danny was dumbfounded. Anger, disappointment and hurt washed over him. He threw the burnt sparkler to the ground and then stomped off. That was it, he was done. Not caring what his family said or thought he just kept walking. Once he was far away from his family and _Vlad_ he laid down in the grass. The sun was fully set by now and the moon had just risen about the horizon. Taking a deep breath he tried to calm his heart down. He stared at the stars, looking for constellations to keep himself busy and from thinking about what had happened.

Danny wasn't surprised when he heard footsteps. It was probably Jazz. Couldn't she understand he just wanted to be left alone? Agitated he snapped at her. "Go away Jazz, I just want to be alone." She didn't go away instead she walked up and stood over him. "Jazz, I thought I sa-"

"I heard what you said little badger," Vlad's voice came from above him. Danny opened his eyes and there was Vlad looming above him. He continued, "but I am not going to leave you alone. Not until you tell me why you have been avoiding me." Danny glared at the man. Then he turned his head to the side not wanting to look at him. Vlad sighed and then sat down next to Danny. So the teen just rolled onto his side with his back facing Vlad. "I can wait here all night Daniel."

"That's good because that is exactly what you will be doing," Danny spat. Vlad said nothing to that. Not that it mattered, he didn't have too. Just him being so close was throwing Danny for a loop. His heart pounded so hard against his ribs, he was sure the older halfa could hear it. They just stayed like that for a while. The silence was deafening. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

Vlad chuckled. Danny flinched at the sound, but said nothing. "You know, little badger, with the way you have been acting one would think you are in love with me." Butterflies erupted in Danny's stomach as his heart jumped into his throat. He became dizzy and tried to keep his breathing even. Had Vlad figured it out? Or was it just a guess? Tears sprang to his eyes. He didn't know and he didn't want to find out.

"Whatever, fruitloop…" he managed to force out. The first fireworks started to go off as Vlad pushed Danny onto his back and leaned over him. "Wha-? Hey! What are you doing? Get off me!"

Danny struggled, but Vlad pinned his arms above his head. The silver haired man leaned down as if to kiss him. The younger halfa turned his face away as tears streamed down his cheeks, his wall crumbling. Alarm spread across Vlad's face and he sat up and pulled Danny into his chest. The younger struggled, but it was pointless. Vlad was much stronger and he didn't have any strength left. The fireworks continued to shot off as Vlad held him.

When he stopped struggling Vlad pulled back and looked into Danny's ice blue eyes. With one hand still on his lower back, Vlad reached up and caressed his face. Confusion swept through him. Then Vlad placed his lips on Danny's. Fire coursed through his blood as a shiver went up his spine. Passion overtook him as he wrapped his arms around Vlad's neck pulling him closer eliminating the last bit of space. A gasp escaped the young halfa's lips allowing Vlad's tongue in as he slipped his hand under Danny's shirt. He phased Vlad's jacket off as a moan slipped from his mouth. Vlad eased them down into the grass and moved his lips to the teen's neck and along his shoulder. When had Vlad phased off his shirt? His brain was fuzzy and he was breathing hard. With shaking hands he reached up to undo the buttons on the other halfa's shirt. A chuckle came from Vlad as his face came into view. He gently grabbed Danny's hands and pulled them away. A frown flitted onto his face with confusion.

Vlad answered the unspoken question. "You aren't quite ready to go that far little badger. And did you forget your family is only about 500 yards away?" The fog in Danny's brain suddenly cleared. As his faced bloomed red he buried it in Vlad's chest. He laughed and pulled Danny close. Now that he could think somewhat clearly, he could still hear the fireworks going off every few seconds and feel the gentle breeze caress them. Vlad rolled them so they could watch the fireworks without leaving each other's arms. They laid there for a while, as the fireworks seemed to go on forever. Just how many did Vlad buy?

Vlad pulled away to look at Danny and asked, "So, you never told me why you were starring at me." Danny's blush returned and he glanced away.

"It's because…" he trailed off nervous for some reason.

"Because?" Vlad prompted, the loud booms of the fireworks matching Danny's heartbeat.

"I love you," he muttered.

"Good job, little badger." Vlad kissed Danny's forehead as the blush spread to the teen's ears.

"Fruitloop."

"I love you too Daniel."

* * *

So? How did you guys like it? Oh yeah and the almost lemon? I'm such a tease hehe. Thanks for reading! See ya on another story!


End file.
